This invention concerns a method and preparation useful for the relief of muscular aches and pains and pains in joint areas. More particularly this invention is directed to a method of body massage using a preparation which is effective to reduce pain of aching muscles and joints and also pain associated with arthritis and to the preparation used therefor.
Many people suffer from muscle and joint pain, especially after exercise. Also, muscle and joint pain, as well as pain associated with arthritis seem to increase with age. While body massage can be helpful in relieving such pain, the relief is often short-lived.
Products are on the market which purport to relieve arthritis pain, muscle aches and the like. However, these products generally contain medicaments which can be harmful, are expensive or can be irritating if used often.
Therefore, a preparation which is non-toxic and provides longer acting relief without use of pain killing and possibly harmful medicaments would provide important advantages over currently available products.